Sweet Murder
by Pythoness
Summary: Angst, death, violence, Emeraude x Zagato.....


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a lot of junk created by anime writers to make me give them more money, so please don't sue me, cause all my money must go to them and their genius.  
Author's Notes: It's interesting.... STupid FFN had to go and spazz out till Friday, I mean, come on, that's two days away! I can't live without my regular does of fan fiction for two whole days!! Anyways, I was hyper when I found this out, and while I -thought- of doing my homework, instead I decided to write.. and of course when I'm hyper I love writing angsty ficlets.. I actually got the idea from a GW DJ cover, I saw the title and this came to mind... meh, dun ask, just read... I warn you tho, it's rather intense.  
  
Sweet Murder  
  
Obsession was such a simple word, usually wrapped in a neat little box labeled love, adorned with jewels and glitter as though it were something to be cherished. But just how far can this little emotion push a person? Humans by nature are not exactly the smartest beasts, and are easily persuaded by their heartfelt emotions, even if the haze is clogging their vision.  
The golden-haired princess sat in her little bubble, a world apart from everything she knew, a lifestyle in which she was cut off from the information and news that the rest of her world thrived upon. She was owned, possessed by a dark demonic figure, and seemingly left to rot in this flowery prison with only her tears to comfort the silence.  
It was another anonymous day in her forced life, and once more the Prince of Darkness himself wandered into her underground tomb. Long strands of ebon cascaded down his back, blending with the thick charcoal of his clothing. The man was like a shadow, shifting easily through the darkness.  
"Zagato!" The youthful woman heard the catch in her voice as she spoke the man's name in shock. Her entire body began trembling slightly as she cowered in her invisible cell.  
"This is your fault, you know," the dark voice dripped from the man's lips as he stood, confident with whatever it was he referred to. "Because you called them here, they have come this far." He paused a moment, letting the silence sink about them, only to be shattered by the woman's light sobbing. "We both know how this will end. Enough already."  
Large blue eyes, bleary with tears, watched the man with scared love, her sobs catching in her throat, hindering her voice. The dark presence sunk into the prison with the female, expressionless face trained to remain as such. "Zagato..!"  
Had it been any other creature, the man surely would have struck them down, annoyed with the pleading tone laced within her words, yet the emotional bond he felt tugging upon his heart kept him steady. "Emeraude.. do you even have to question my love for you?" The girl could barely shake her head enough to show, what with her entire body shaking as it was. "Then you understand that death is waiting."  
A gasp broke the silence that had settled between them as Zagato's hand lost the obsidian fabric that once concealed it. Within the slender fingers rested a twisted shard of metal, molded with such beauty to create a dagger. Emotionless as always, the man looked to the princess. "I will fight no longer."  
Princess Emeraude gasped as the man she loved closed in on her, like a wolf stalking it's prey. She clung to the last shred of hope, praying only for the safety of the land she loved. As the cold steel twisted against her jugular, she could barely feel the man's lips against her own, the love between them fading as her life slipped away.  
After appearing as nothing more than a murderous lunatic, the tall man looked to the bloodstained steel. /Bloodstained -stainless- steel/ he thought to himself with a sick smirk. With only thoughts of the woman he just killed dancing like goblins in his mind, the blade met his own neck, singing it's song of death to him as well.  
The lifeless body crashed onto that of the woman's the crimson and silver blade clutched within his grasp. Blood stained the floor, stained their clothes, stained their very souls that had led them to such a horrific destiny. Two star-crossed lovers searching for a way to save not only themselves, but the land in which they lived. 


End file.
